


Welcome home kitten.

by Babybunnystudios22



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Leaves the Horde, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, F/F, Half-moon - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Princess Catra (She-Ra), Queen C’yra, Royalty, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner's A+ Parenting, adora hates shadow weaver, catra pretty much has 4 mums because i said so, catra’s real name is Cairo, hidden kingdom, hordak is an ass, lol, runestones, scorpia is precious; protect her, shadow weaver is a little bitch and i hate her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybunnystudios22/pseuds/Babybunnystudios22
Summary: Catra is abandoned in the crimson waste to die painfully in the suns heat but shes found by a magicat and brought to half moon where Catras new life is brought to her one painfully healing burn at a time.(I suck at summaries)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 54
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know, lost princess Catra AU; how original but i love our fierce cat so much so here’s my contribution. Go easy on me as its my first She-ra fic.

Catra panted harshly as she trudged through the hot sands of the crimson waste. She had been banished to there after Shadow weaver had used her to escape as Hordak thought the swift death at beast island would be too much of a lenient punishment for her. The sun was beating down and causing her sweat matting her fur up as tired and drowsy eyes looked around the bleak and blurry environment. Sand. 

Just so much sand. She was so hungry, tired and boiling hot. The sun had burned her in many patched of her uncovered body and her hair was unruly. She needed water; her body was exhausted. She had been out here nearly 10 hour and 10 hours with no water In boiling sun can be lethal. As she trudged on, her legs gave out and she fell to the sandy floor with a big thud.

She panted and curled up weakly. She was just so tired, thirsty and sore. She didn’t care anymore. She had nothing to her name, she had no one and no pride. Shadow weaver was right, she was nothing but a pathetic waste of life and she should have died ages ago. Maybe it would have saved her years of abuse, torment and abandonment. ‘I give up…’ she thought weakly and gave into unconsciousness. Maybe now she could just die and leave everything behind.

Without Adora, what was the point of living anymore? 

The harsh heat continued to beat down as she laid in the hot sand that scalded her unprotected arms, face and feet. The sun was unforgiving as it shone In the sky when someone walked up to her and inspected her before picking her up and running off into the distance near some caves.

The stranger hoped down the chasm and rushed to hidden entrance; pushing the boulder to the side and rushed inside the hidden cave system, the boulder closing behind her. “Shit, kid don’t give up on me now!” She muttered to herself as she rushed into the hidden kingdom of bright moon and to her house where her healer wife was.

The magi-cat kicked the door open and laid the hurt and dying Catra on the sofa screaming “ERIN GET YOU’RE ASS HERE!” Another smaller and petite magi cat rushed over and said “What is it Claudi—oh my god! Claudia get my medical kit now!” Claudia nodded and rushed to the back room to get the bag as Erin looked at the smaller and younger magicat.

She had several 3rd degree sunburns from the sun and scalding floor, dehydrated, soaked in dark magic and dark magic scars and bruised. “Who did this to you?” Erin muttered as she took the bag from the shaking woman’s hands and opened it.

Using medical grade wound wipes, she cleaned the wounds vigorously yet gently before putting a healing salve and bandaged on. Attaching the young kit to an IV drip, Erin looked into her wife’s gold eyes and said “Call the queens and Nix. I wanna know what a kit was doing out in that heatwave.” The other nodded and rushed out as Erin watched Catra, checking her over once she undressed her and got her into some clothes that wouldn’t bother or irritate the wounds any further.

In the horde? Why was a mere kitten in her horde?! Her ears went down in anger and her tail swished in fury as she thought of what the other has possibly gone through. She stroked the others hair, smiling slightly as the younger one nuzzled her hand and purred softly in her sleep. “I promise you kitten, you’ll be loved and kept safe here. You’ll be ok and when i find out who did this to you I’m going to break their kneecaps.” She whispered softly as her front door opened and two figured came In alongside her wife and best friend Nix. “You needed us?” C’yra said, tails swishing as her friend nodded and moved out the way to show Catra.

“Claudia found her outside unconscious in direct sunlight. She’s covered in burns from the sun and sand but that’s not what i just called you about. She’s covered in abuse scars and dark magic. This kitten was clearly abused.” Erin explained, her green and blue eyes holding anger. C’yra looked at the uniform and back at Catra who slept on to recover from the onslaught earlier on.

“Was she alone?” C’yra asked Claudia who nodded and said “Yes C’yra. She was all alone.” C’yra hummed In thought and said “take a blood sample and saliva sample. We need to find out who he family is If any survived the attack. I have a feeling that’s where she was taken from.” C’yra’ s swishing tail indicated that she was furious as they were at the fact a young magicat was just left to die.

Erin nodded. “Me and Nix will get that done now as best we can. As she’s dehydrated we will wait a bit as her veins are probably collapsed due to lack of liquids.” Nix walked over and began to check over the girl, grey eyes filled with sympathy as the two doctors began their work. “Thank you guys.” She said and left with her wife.

As soon as they were outside and far away from the house C’yra began to cry her eyes out as the reality of everything came and her wife held onto her. “She looks like her! She looks like our little Cairo if she was grown up!” Adelina nodded and held her wife as tears stung in her eyes. “I know, i know. It’s ok.” They missed their daughter so much. 

That shadow bitch had stolen her when they were making camp after their kingdom was destroyed and many of their amazing subjects had been brutally murdered. They had searched for ages, even sending spies but no one had ever seen her and they believed she had died; yet the little kitten in there looked and smelled like her even under the smell of dirt and sand. 

Magicats had specific scents that would never fade and they could easily be identified by scent alone even if their appearance was hidden. “I hope its her. I hope shes our little girl.” C’yra whimpered. She missed her child so so much and wished for nothing for her kitten to come home even if she wasn’t longer walking along the living. Adelina nodded as they walked Into their castle. “I hope so too hun. I hope so too.”

Nix finished writing the medical report on the unconscious magicat and said “She’s been tainted by so much dark magic and hurt with it too. How could someone do this to her?” As she used her claw to draw a shining silver magic circle and use it on the girl.

Everyone winced as dark magic rose up from her skin and hissed, spitting like eggs being fried in oil as the others magic forced all of shadow weavers magic to leave Catra’s body. Once the magic was all gone, Nix cancelled the spell and said “I’ll go to the hospital and tell our higher ups everything. Keep me posted.” And left the house.

Erin sighed, ears going down in sadness as she covered the other up in a soft blue blanket and made sure she was comfortable. Her tail swished sadly before curling round her mates wrist in comfort; leaning against her.

“It hurts to see what the horde has done. This poor girl was probably twisted into something she shouldn’t have been.” Claudia frowned and let out a chirp before nuzzling her. “I know but she has you looking after her so she’ll be ok.” 

Catra slept on and curled under neath the blanket; peaceful sleep finally coming to her for once In her short life. She was finally back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra finds out who her parents are! And meets her two pretty much adoptive ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catra is OCC and not strict to canon catra in how she acts and behaves. My catra hides her real shy and loving personality behind a crude, sarcastic persona.

Catra awoke with a groan. Fucking hell she hurt so bad, like she'd done three days non-stop of Shadow weavers nearly impossible training regeme and was punished straight afterwards. 

A soft hand pet her head and she purred softly. She hadn't had head pats since Adora had left and she had missed it so much. She opened her eyes and her eyes fell on a woman. A woman....like her.

The magicat had light brown fur with blue and green heterochromic eyes and light brown wavy/curly hair that framed her face. She was small and petite like herself but taller at 5"8 where as Catra was 5"4. Her tail swished and her ears moved as she smiled softly down at her. She wore a white blouse and grey sweatpants which catra hadn't really seen before.

No one at the horde or the princesses wore that much casual attire. "Heya kit. How you feeling?"

No one other than Adora had ever looked at her like that before and she missed it. Tears burned her eyes and she said with a thick voice "sore...it hurts." Erin frowned and wiped the tears away before they fell gently. Poor kit had been through a lot. "Ok, I'm going to get some more pain meds." She got up and pulled out a syringe which she gently injected into the others arm.

"Give it five minutes to work. What's your name kit?" She asked sitting down again and pet her more. Like a mother to her child. "C-Catra." She mumbled and the other smiled. "I'm Erin. I'm a nurse/midwife here and my wife found you outside in the sun. Can you tell me who hurt you?"

Catra chuckled, eyes teared up more. She missed this gentleness and even when Adora was there, she never had the gentleness if a parent figure. Shadow Weaver was a bitch and in no way a mother. 

"Horde...hordak and shadow Weaver. I did bad too...destroyed people....time and killed. Me just as bad." Tears flowed down her face as she cried and hiccuped. "should have let me die." She hiccuped. Erin frowned and hugged her gently. "You've done bad but you can attone. For now kit, just rest till your wounds are healed."

Catra hiccuped and snuggled into the other, just wanting affection she clearly missed and had with held from her. Erin purred and rubbed her back, tail wrapping around her and holding the child close. "Where am I?" Catra asked hesitantly and she smiled. "Welcome to Half moon, the kingdom of the magicats."

The door opened and a tall 6"4 muscled female magicat came in. She had gold eyes like her and black and white fur with long black hair that faded to white at the tips and pierced ears. She had a claw scar on her face and arms. She wore a grey tank top and grey jeans with boots. Her tail swished and she chuckled. "Hello Kit. How you feeling?"

She put down some tea and biscuits for them all and sat on the arm chair before them. Catra felt a little nervous and scared saying softly "sore but ok." 

"This is Claudia, the one who found you. Trust me, she's a big softy." Claudia flushed and her ears went back a bit in embarrassment. "Babe! The kit!" Erin smiled. "Her name is Catra." Catra hid her face.

This was so overwhelming and scary yet familiar to her. They were like her. She wasn't alone anymore. There were more of her!! "I didn't know there were people like me." She said making them frown. What did they hide from her.

"W-what am I?" She asked with a flinch. Every time she asked Shadow Weaver what she was she was insulted and beaten. That didn't phase her. What phased her was when she used Adora as a bargaining chip and then abused her and gaslighted her. Evil bitch!

The two mates shared a look. She thought she would get hurt for asking a simple question. "We are magicats, a race of humanoid cat beings with magical powers and shaping shifting abilities. Did the horde not tell you?"

The other froze then shook her head. "N-no. Y-you're not gonna hurt me for being from the horde right?" She whimpered, ears going down and tail shakily wrapping around herself as she shook. 

She didn't wanna get hurt anymore! She knew she was a bad girl, that she was a disappointment and freak and she did loads of bad things but she's punished enough living with her consequences. Bad girls like her punished enough.

No more.

Erin cuddled her and said "No. We won't. You're safe here and who ever hurt you is gonna have their knee caps broken and shoved up their ass." Erin's pupils began to glow gold making catra whimper and curl in on herself. "No. Magic bad. Very bad."

Claudia pet her head gently. "We know. Someone abused you using magic and we are so sorry that happened. It won't happen again kit. Promise." Erin's data pad went off and she checked it, smiling. 

"Blood and saliva DNA test came back."

Catra perked up a bit. "DNA test? On me?"

"Of course. We have to know if there's anyone here you're related to and that. There's no way you're going topside anytime soon." Erin explaining opening the test results and reading them.

Catra and Claudia were left to talk. Claudia handed Catra a cup of tea which she took. "Thanks ma"am." Claudia chuckled. "It's just Claudia Hun. No ma"am." The other nodded drinking the chamomile tea. "This is so tasty and comforting. What is it?"

The tea was comforting and warmed her inside which she didn't have often. Water and ration bars were not really a stable diet to be honest but you learn to suck it up and survive.

"It's Chamomile tea. Certain plants only grow here under ground and chamomile is one of those plants. It's good for you." Claudia said as she ate a sugar cookie which catra gently took and hesitantly stared at Claudia.

Would she punish her for taking one? She was hungry. She didn't like getting starved as punishments or having to steal food. Claudia giggled. "Go ahead." Catra took a bite and her eyes lit up. Holy fuck that was so tasty! She devoured it and smiled brightly. "That's so tasty! Much better than a ration bar! What is it?!" 

"A sugar cookie. My mate here made it." They looked at Erin who's eyes were wide and jaw on the floor. No way. No absolutely fucking way! Catra, the small kit before her was the lost fucking princess. "Miss Erin?" Erin snapped out of it. "Yes?" She asked. "I like your cookies. They're much better than ration bars."

The medic magicat giggled bashfully. She always did when her cooking was complimented. "Thank you. Want to know the results?"

Catra froze and then paused. Did she want to know? Did she want to know who her real parents were? Well to do so it could be a massive fuck you to Shadow weaver and all the shit she had put her through.

She nodded and said "yes."

Erin gave her the pad and catra read it. 

"PATERNAL MOTHERS: QUEEN C'YRA AND ADELINA CLAWS.  
BIRTH NAME: CIARO CLAWS.  
BIRTH DATE: OCTOBER 23RD  
AGE: 19."

Her eyes were wide. "I-i-i-i'm a princess?" She stuttered. Erin nodded and Claudia's eyed widened too. "HOLY FUCK!!" The two screamed in shock making her laugh. "Oh my god you too!"


	3. My sweet baby Cairo.

Catra stared at the other magicat in shock as. She laughed at their reaction. Claudia looked like she could faint from the shock; holy shit she had saved the missing princess of half moon and that meant a huge celebration. Oh no, not another fucking party! Catra looked at the results, checking again and again and again. The results of the DNA test never changed.

C’yra and Adelina were her mothers. She had mothers, a family. S…shadow weaver was wrong. She was wrong! She hadn’t been abandoned at all! She had been taken away, her mothers hadn’t stopped loving her and thrown away. Her entire life was a fucking lie! She began to laugh as she cried tears of relief and anger. Anger from her life being ruined and a lie but happy that she had parents and they were alive. What where they like? Where they tall, small? Nice, stern, snarky? The possibilities were endless!

“My whole life was a lie! Shadow weaver told me that my family abandoned me in a box because I wasn’t wanted anymore and that I should have been grateful to have been taken in, in the first place in the horde! But it was a lie! My family never abandoned me!” She weeped as Claudia gave her a hug. How dare they! How dare the horde do this!

First they steal her from her family and kingdom and then abuse her and say she should be grateful that they had her and not killing her. What the fuck did they gain out of doing this?! Of making her a mentally tormented solider for them to do the despicable doings! “Well hun, you’re home now and you never have to go and do anything for them again. She will never touch you again i can promise you that, ok? We will make sure of that so you can let it all go now.”

Catra just sobbed and screamed, crumpled up in the others lap as huge fat tears of pain, betrayal, torment and guilt was screamed out from the deep recesses of her being. She just violently screamed and sobbed as Claudia held her tightly, her own eyes tearing up as the raw agony and pain the kitten unleashed. Even Erin herself cried silently alongside her as she realised just how tormented the girl was. All that hurt and bottled up emotions and self loathing was finally coming out in one massive meltdown.

Getting her pad out she sent a message to C’yra. 

“Get here, now.”

C’yra jumped as her pad went off and she opened it, looking owlishly at the message before turning to Adelina. “Erin wants us to see her now. I think its quite urgent. Must have to do with the kit.” Adeline looked at her wife, blue eyes holding confusion and worry as she set her pen down from the report she was filling out. “Well it must be important If she says to get there now. Let’s go.”

The queens left the castle, walking with their heads held high and smiling and waving to their citizens when they stopped to bow and ask them how they were. C’yra answered that she was fine but deep down she was terrified; heart hammering. What If the kit was dying? What if she wasn’t their child? What if she was? These questions just served to add more fuel to her anxiety fire as Erins house came into view.

Erin was outside, tissue in hand as tears streamed down her cheeks. Adelina and C’yra looked at each other with concerned looks before walking over. “Erin, what’s wrong?” C’yra asked, her gold and blue eyes holding worry for her childhood friend. Erin sobbed and leaned against her friend. “That girl has been through so much! They told her you two had abandoned her and she should be grateful that she wasn’t killed on the spot. That she should be grateful to be alive and take the abuse. She just sobbed and screamed and i had to step outside.” Erin whimpered as he friend hugged her.

“Who could do that to someone C’yra? Who could be so cruel and heartless?” Adelina sighed and gulped down the lump in her throat as what she had said. As an midwife/nurse it was hard to make Erin cry as she had seen a lot throughout her 270 years of living but this was hard, even for her. “Because they are Erin. I wish we had answers.” She said with a thick accent as their friend blew her nose and wiped her eyes.

“But that’s not the best part.” She said humourlessly. 

“What Is?”

Erin looked into them with a sad but serious expression. “DNA test came back. It’s Cairo. She’s your daughter. She’s alive.”she showed them the DNA test results and allowed them to read them which the two did and their eyes became coloured In anger, relief and sorrow. “Our baby’s home.” C’yra whimpered as the wives finally felt a hole in their hearts fill up.

Their kitten was home. Finally home! Erins front door opened and out came Catra who’s eyes were puffy no she looked nervous and ashamed. “Erin, are you ok? I didn’t mean to make you cry.” She hadn’t even realised that her mothers were right in front of them. Erin nodded and gently guided her to C’yra and Adelina who were in their own floods of tears. “Kitten, meet your mothers.”

Catra looked at the women before her who were both around 6” till so much taller than she was.

C’yra had pale brown fur that had black stripes, black hair in a braid that hung over he shoulder with gold and blue heterochromic eyes. She was lean and muscled with scars here and there. She had some gold earrings and a gold circlet with a fire opal crystal centre which Adelina also wore. She wore a black bandu top that had gold lace and some gold embellishments with black harem dancer like pants that had many gold embroidery and red embellishments of jewels. Round her neck was a gold collar with more fire opals in them, gold gauntlets and gold and fire opal ankle cuffs.

Adelina had pale blonde-brown fur with brown wavy hair In a ponytail and blue eyes. She wore the same choker, ankle cuffs and gauntlets as she wore a fancy strapless and sleeveless black dress that faded t fire red and orange at the bottom with fire symbol embroided on the bottom.

They were her mothers; her birth givers. “I remember the first time they held you.” Erin said making Catra look at her. She did. How? “How?” Erin giggled and sniffled. “I was the one who delivered you after all so I was there when they first held you, 17 years ago.” Catra looked up at the queens who stared at her in shock, awe before C’yra pulled her Into a hug tight hug sobbing “my sweet baby Cairo! You’re home! My baby is finally home!” Adelina hugged her tightly, also weeping. “Kitten, we thought you were gone forever! You’re home with us again! We’re never letting you go; oh god we love you so so much. So so much!”

Catra hugged back as tightly and purred, trying not to cry again as her eyes hurt from doing so. Her mothers loved her! They had never abandoned her, they waned her and had always thought of her! She was loved! She felt the safest she ever had been and she never ever wanted to leave this feeling as log as she lived.

With Adora:

Adora, Bow, Glimmer and the other princesses fought against the horde soldiers who kept trying to destroy Plumeria. They attacked with stun guns, ion cannons and their tanks but Adora cut them  
Down with her sword of protection easily like a hot knife though butter. Glimmer teleported around and shooting soldiers with beams of light once Bow had them pinned or tied up thanks to his rows. Others were disarmed with ice, water and plants. Octavia panted as she was tied up and glared up at Adora before smirking.

“Where is Catra? She clearly likes organising attacks on kingdoms. Now where is she? She finally too afraid to show her face?” Adora asked making Octavia causing her blink. Why was she laughing? Catra had done plenty of these attacks before so where was she?! This was exact same as her other sieges.

“Didn’t you hear? You kitten was left in the crimson waste to die earlier on. With the heatwave there she didn’t have a chance. No body was found so its clear that animals got to it but its too late. You little kitten is dead~ and she’s never coming back!” Octavia laughed as Adora shook her head. “N-no. That wouldn’t happen! Catra is too smart to allow herself to be caught and thrown to the crimson waste on the hottest day of the year so I’ll ask again, where is she?”

Scorpio -who didn’t even want to be on the mission but had been forced to go- said softly “its true adora. She was sent to the crimson waste to die; its too late.” Adora stared at them and when she realised they weren’t lying, horror filled her and her blood turned cold. 

Suddenly the horror turned to a rage she couldn’t describe. She wanted to tear them all limb from limb, make them suffer the way she made others and catra suffer. She wanted that parasite and hordak dead beneath her feet. How DARE they take HER kit away from her and believe that she would sit down and take it like a fucking rug!

Her eyes began to glow violently as she ripped Scorpio, Lonnie, Kyle and Regolio from the group. They were just staying with the only ones they ever knew so she wouldn’t attack them but the others? They were going to face her wrath. The battle stopped and they watched her crack her knuckles with a dark chuckle. Glimmer frowned in fear. Adora had never looked that angry before.

“A-adora?”

Adora chuckled at Octavia and said with a deep growl.

“You should know by now that I don’t like it when you take the one i love away Octavia~ so now its punishment time~“


End file.
